


Merry Christmas and a Happy New Development

by IndiaCee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiaCee/pseuds/IndiaCee
Summary: Waverider Christmas Dinner. There's flirting, awkwardness and fluff... lots of fluffPrompts:1.     “Is that mistletoe?”2.	“Do you wanna build a sno-“ “no don’t you dare finish that”3.	We’re at a Christmas party and our friends got drunk and started going on about how cute we would be together AU





	1. Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jael/gifts).



> Secret Santa for @Jael  
> I've never written fic before and I'm a little intimidated to write for someone I respect so much but here I go

AU: Leonard was found in Aruba after Mallus’ destruction

Gentle carols were being played along the halls of the Waverider. Nate and Ray were under a festive quilt Gideon had made them on a couch too soft to match the cold, industrial theme of the ship. Zari leaned against the arm of the couch and Mick rested in his usual seat on the bridge where Gideon had a large screen projecting some holiday movie. Sara was balanced precariously on a ladder hanging tinsel and little ornaments matching each of the team’s signets. Constantine was prattling on to Charlie about the lore behind Winter Solstice while Gary was too busy sending him puppy dog eyes to possibly be listening.  


Leonard, a reasonably new re-addition to the team, watched each group from the doorway he seemed to be holding up.  
“Snart, we’re all watching Christmas movies. Next one up is Frozen…” Ray left a suggestion in the air.  
Leonard rolled his eyes. “That isn’t a Christmas film, Palmer.” Sara looked down from her perch with a raised eyebrow.  
“And how’d you know that, Captain Cold?” She held his gaze.  
“Lisa. Made me see it with her.”  
Mick turned to Sara shaking his head and stage whispering that she hadn’t, making Sara snort.  
“Do you wanna build a-”  
“Don’t you dare finish that, Lance”  
“Or what?” She smirked and then turned back to her work. Leonard sprawled out along the floor in front of the nerd twins and pretended not to enjoy the admittedly-catchy music.  


As the film ended, Ray and Nate assisted Sara in turning the utilitarian ship into something with some sense of hominess. Gideon alerted the team that the cookies had finished being fabricated (whatever that meant) and Len watched with amusement as Zari and Mick raced to the galley. His attention was broken as something shiny and scratchy was thrown at his head. Tinsel. The boy scouts were going to pay. As he thought of a snarky retort, Leonard turned to see Sara smirking with shining eyes.  
“Put yourself to work.” She called. Leonard looked around the bridge. It seemed pretty decorated to him. He told her as much. “Well, the rooms aren’t yet,” she retorted.  
“I’m perfectly fine not having sparkles surrounding my bed. Ruins the broody allure I’ve got going.” Sara rolled her eyes and waved for him with her free arm, the other holding a box full of bird baubles, to follow her to the captain’s quarters.  
“I like mine to look as magical as what happens in there,” she laughed. He raised a brow and chuckled along with her. He realized that while he’d spent a lot of time in Sara’s old room, this is the first time he’d been in the captain’s quarters. It was… spacious. He scoped it out like a jeweler’s stockroom and his eyes immediately found a certain plant hanging from a wicker basket. A plant that reminded him far too much of the cheeky, trouble-making assassin he’d fallen for.  
“Is that mistletoe?” Leonard asked, acting purposely obtuse. Sara looked between him and the basket with confusion over her freckled face. She shook her head. “We could pretend it is.” Realization came over Sara and she laughed.  
“Smooth, Snart.” He nodded sagely.  
“Well, it can’t be what it looks like. The honorable Captain Lance would never partake since becoming the mature, rational woman she is now.” He was testing her. She knew it. Two can play.  
Sara swayed her hips as she slunk up to him. “Just because I’m captain, doesn’t mean I can’t have fun.”  


To her surprise, Leonard stepped away announcing that he’d be right back, before slipping out of her room. Sara leaned against the wall wondering how far she would have let the game between them go. They’d been flirting back and forth since they’d found him, mirroring their own relationship with the addition of her leading the team providing a certain tension that would stay with her through the nights. Her and Ava hadn’t been over for long though. With Oliver and Nyssa, it felt like she was jump-roping between the two of them for so long. She was done with that life and didn’t want that to be the case with Leonard. And yet… Her introspection was cut short by a certain crook entering the room again with two large, yet thin boxes in hand.  
“Before moving onto Raymond’s holiday celebrations, I thought something had to be addressed first. Happy birthday Sara.”  
Almost shyly, no Leonard Snart is never shy, yet with some hesitation, he extended the boxes. Nodding her to open them, Sara lifted the lids. Two beautifully done oil paintings. One of her and Laurel, one of the two sisters with their father. He must have had them based on the two pictures in her study. Slightly misty-eyed, Sara looked up at the crook.  
“Being in my business, you know a lot of people who can paint damn good things,” he explained.  
“Forgers, you mean?”  
Smirking, Leonard replied, “Imitation is the greatest form of flattery.” Sara let out a watery laugh. Placing the painting gently on her desk, Sara stepped towards him, jolting forward to wrap her arms around him and whispering her thanks into his neck.  
Surprised but still holding her close, Leonard attempted to somewhat diffuse the intimate moment with, “Now, onto that mistle-juana.”  


He could feel her smile into his skin. She pulled her neck back, keeping her arms tightly in place and gently pressed her lips against his. Before anything could further, they heard Gideon’s almost-apologetic voice alerting them that Ray requested everyone to the galley for the “family dinner”. Two sighs between them, they stepped out of the room and out of the haze.


	2. Christmas Dinner Isn't Complete Without Alcoholic Mishaps

Leonard and Sara walked down the hallway, not exchanging a word, unsure of the new development in their relationship. It’s not as if it was unexpected but it’d help if they could talk about it, preferably without the entire team having their ears to the wall. They heard the loud roar of Mick announcing that he’d convinced Gideon to replicate his classic eggnog recipe. That can’t go well.  
John seemed to be chugging cup after cup of the milky drink and the Time Bureau director slipped out of a portal and into the galley, holding a plate of snickerdoodles. Wonderful. That makes things so much easier.  
“Places, places,” Ray called, signaling at handkerchiefs with everyone’s names sewn beautifully calligraphed in. Sara’s right between Ava’s and Leonard’s. Just Great. Classic Ray.  


Mick had his plate piled high enough that the cornbread was falling off his food tower, despite Gideon’s assurance that he could always get seconds and thirds. He probably would anyway. Zari had never looked so pleased and was the only one not three or more cups into the special Rory eggnog blend, enjoying non-alcoholic mulled apple cider instead. Nate and John were arguing about some difference of opinion regarding some historical event. What a surprise. Charlie was watching in amazement at the mounds of food and gathering of people, asking Mick various questions about why they ate certain foods or had sparkly décor at this time of year, getting answers barely discernable through his food-filled mouth.  


Meanwhile, Sara was facing her plate and trying to avoid the awkwardness emanating from both sides of her. Ava exchanged short sentences with Gary until he’d decided that listening to John was far more interesting. Leonard attempted to have basic chit chat with the director, no doubt trying to ease Sara’s unease, but received little more than one-word answers and a look that screamed distrust. Shortly, the Rory brew had run dry and taking any opportunity out, Sara announced she’d get more from Gideon. Leonard followed closely behind, not much more comfortable with the situation that she was.  
Somehow swallowing an enormous bite, Mick leant over, slapping Ava on the arm in jest and proclaimed, “given Snart’s back, prob’ly a good thing Sara dumped you, huh Blondie 2.” The team went quiet.  
Ava’s jaw clenched, and her eyes widened.  
“Excuse me?” She demanded.  
Mick, as tactful as ever, “well they’re either screwing or about to be.” Ava stiffened.  
“Yeah, joining them was on my list to Santa,” John laughed. Gary’s smile sank.  
“I don’t think they’re together yet but they’re pretty perfect to each other. And have you seen them? They’re adorable,” Ray, drunk and oblivious found no issues in saying. Nate nods.  
Possibly attempting to win his crush’s favor, Gary agreed. “They make sense. The scary, sexy vibe they both have going on.”  
Ava’s glare could have drilled holes into his skull but thankfully Gary was far too intoxicated to notice or care.  
Zari picked at her biscuit, watching the scene before her like it was the most amusing thing she’d seen. This wasn’t going to end cleanly, she knew that, didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy watching it unfold.  


Sara and Leonard returned the pitcher to the table, Zari laughingly stating that maybe they’d all had enough.  
“What’d we miss?” Sara said, concerningly calm.  
Ava, gritting her teeth answered shortly. “Just your team saying how very cute you two are together.”  
With guilt in her eyes, Sara met Leonard’s gaze.  
“We aren’t together,” he assured, only for the historian to demand why.  
“Yeah, I mean, you guys were dancing around it back with Savage and it’s not like the eye sex has stopped since you came back. So why?” Ray added, slurring just a bit.  
Zari nodding with a faux-innocent expression on her face. “It’s cute.”  
“It’s hot,” added John. Classic Constantine. Ava sank further into her chair.  
“Maybe Zari’s right. Maybe you’ve all had enough of Mick’s special recipe.” Sara stated, asserting herself, once again, as the leader of this pack of outcasts. “I hope you know that I won’t have Gideon make any of you hangover pills in the morning.” She was met with groans across the table.  
“Just won’t sober up then,” Mick added. Zari responded with a sarcastic gasp.  
Standing up with a huff, Ava opened a portal and stormed out with a low, “Merry Christmas.”

Awkward coughs and the sounds of forks scratching plates filled the air. Deciding that maybe “family dinners” weren’t a great idea, at least now, Sara left the room, Leonard closely in step.  
She fell back against her bed as Leonard leaned against the wall next to her. She tried to control her breathing and finally looked up at him with a deep sigh. “That’s not how I hoped the team dinner would go,” she said hopelessly.  
Leonard stepped closer, tentatively sitting at the edge of her mattress, almost as if he expected to be kicked out. “I know,” he sighed, “but they are right. We are good together. Always have been.”  
Sara nodded. “Is it too soon? It feels like I’m just jumping from person to person.” She quietly added, “again”.  
Leonard settled his hand gently over hers. “You broke it off. Was it because of me?”  
She shook her head. “No. We weren’t right for each other. She had this idea of who I am. Not sure she ever accepted the reality.”  
“Do I?”  
“You always did,” she allowed, “You and Nyssa are possibly the only people who ever have. Maybe John too, as much as I hate to admit it,” she added with a smile.  
Using his other hand to cup her cheek, Leonard looked at her deeply. “What do you want, Sara? Your Christmas wish… birthday wish… whatever wish.”  
Leaning in, Sara whispered, “I want to pretend the pot is mistletoe again.”


End file.
